Kyuuseishu
by Darkened Lover
Summary: This is a fanfic that takes place after the main series,it's more like a spin-off story,based in the future. It follows the Journey of Kyusei,Kisuke,and Asuka three young Genin,in the world of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation Exam

~Prologue~

This story takes place fifty years after the death of the last canon character from the Naruto series. It is time for a new generation of shinobi to take the place of the old,time to show that the next generation has got what it takes to carry on the Will of Fire.

* * *

Running through the village at top speed,a young boy of twelve,with dark blonde hair,almost brown. His eyes where dark green,he was tall for his age,and had average weight. He wore a dark blue jacket,with black over the shoulders,and an open white collar. His pants were black,and he wore a white cloth band over his forehead,with the Konoha symbol drawn on it. His name was Kyusei Onigetsu.

Kyusei was on his way to the Ninja Academy,late for the final graduation exam. So he was running as fast as possible,which wasn't too exceptionally fast.

When he entered the classroom,he wasn't as late as he'd though,only ten minutes behind. "Sorry I'm late!!",he said with a laugh. "You wouldn't believe what happened!! You see,this old lady had some sacred old scroll,and two evil Akatsukis were trying to steal it!! I beat them down,and came as fast as I-"

"You are such an idiot. I know you are my best friend,but really? You think anyone would believe that?",Kisuke Tensai said. Kisuke was Kyusei's best friend,but was the first to criticize his lame excuses. He had long black hair down to about his shoulders,and deep blue eyes. He was taller than Kyusei,and weighed about the same. He wore a cool jacket,black with a red collar and covered the shoulders. It was sleeveless,and he wore stylish bandages on his arms from the elbow to the wrist. "First of all,it's not Akatsukis. That just sounded stupid. Second,they Akatsuki no longer exists,and third,you couldn't even beat sensei here,and he's half as strong,_maybe_,as an Akatsuki member.",he finished.

The sensei,trying to ignoring the comment on his level of ability,but was clearly irritated by it,said,"Well,you are in time for the exams at least,and don't keep up the stupid excuses,they never even make sense."

Jun was their sensei,he was very tall,standing at about 7 feet and three inches. He wore the usual clothes for most chunin,and had long blonde hair,past his upper back,and brown eyes.

A pretty young girl stood from beside Kisuke,and said,"Come sit over here Kyusei!!" Don't get the wrong idea,Asuka is only Kyusei and Kisuke's female friend,she makes sure everyone understands that.

Even though she is only twelve,she's very pretty for that age. She has hair just past her shoulders,dark brown,and brilliant bright blue eyes that shimmered like ice in the moonlight. She wore a short light blue shirt that revealed her stomach,and black shorts,that stop just above her knees. She has wears a black wristband on each arm,and a black band just below her right shoulder.

Kyusei nodded,and sat by Kisuke. "I wanted you to sit by me.",she said,and almost looked embarrassed,"Not for that reason!!",she shouted to the people nearby who looked suspicious. "I have something to show you both.",she said.

Moving over there,she pulled a stack of small square papers from her shuriken pouch. "I got these from my dad. He said,if you pour chakra into them,they react a certain way to reveal your chakra nature. I thought it'd be fun to find out ours!",she told them both. "Alright,if the paper burns to ash,its fire. If it splits in two,its wind. If it crumples up,its lightning. If it turns to dirt,its earth. And if it dampens,its water!",she explained.

The two boys nodded and each took a paper. After Kisuke held it,the paper crumpled up. "Humph,lightning then. Not bad.",he said calmly.

Asuka did the same,and her paper burnt to ash. "Fire!! That's pretty cool.",she said excitedly.

Kyusei took his paper,and it split in two. "Nice,wind!!",he shouted gleefully.

All three were happy with their natures. Then they heard the door open,as people had been going in and out for their exams. "Alright,Asuka Nushi!!",Jun-sensei shouted.

Asuka looked nervous. She stood nervously,and started to walk down to the room. "Wait!!",Kyusei called after her.

She turned around,and tried to look calm. "Y-yeah? What is it Ky-Kyusei?",she asked,unable to stop her hands from shaking.

Kyusei ran down toward her and brought Kisuke with him,as he pulled out a marker. He took the marker and marked the kanji for,"team" on each of their palms. "Their,if we get nervous just look at this kanji,and we'll remember that we've got each others support!!",he said with a proud,friendly smile.

The two smiled without thought. Asuka smiled and hugged them both. "Thanks,both of you,for your support.",she said happily.

The two smiled,and she went on her way. It was a few minutes later that she came out,and smiled holding up her Konoha headband. Kisuke and Kyusei smiled,and nodded. She sat by them again,looking pleased with herself.

A few students later,Jun-sensei came out and said,"Kisuke Tensai,you're up." Kisuke nodded,and looked back at Asuka and Kyusei with a look of determination. When he came back he too had a Konoha headband.

Then it was Kyusei's turn. He entered the room,and saw the table with Konoha headbands and bandanas on it. "Alright,for this exam we want you to show us the transformation jutsu,and the clone jutsu. Understood?",Jun-sensei told him.

Kyusei nodded and formed the hand seals,then said,"Transform!!" In a cloud of smoke,he transformed into a young wolf,and howled to the proctors. After they showed their approval,he returned to normal. "Now,"he quickly performed the hand seals,"Clone Jutsu!!" Then one clone appeared,and he was missing some hair... "No,um,just kidding!! One more try,for real!!",he said quickly.

Kyusei formed the hand seals,and focused hard,gathering up chakra. He could've sworn he heard a wolf howling,but continued to focus. The chakra shot up around him,it was pure silver,and twenty perfect clones appeared. "There,perfect!!",he said,not sure what just happened.

Both proctors looked awestruck. Jun-sensei spoke after a few moments,"Well,you pass. Take your headband." Kyusei took a black Konoha headband from the table,and left the room.

After it was all done,Jun-sensei emerged. "Alright,we meet here tomorrow to assign your squads. Be here.",he told them. Then,looking at Kyusei specifically,he said,"And don't be late!!"


	2. Chapter 2: The True Graduation Exam

It was the next day,Kyusei was on his way to the academy after eating his breakfast. He was running excitedly to the ninja academy. He saw Asuka and Kisuke walking side-by-side,towards his house. Stopping in front of them,he said,"You don't have to go the full way."

The three walked to the academy together,and entered the classroom,taking their usual seats. When Jun entered he cleared his throat. "Alright,everyone is here. Good to see there were no 'Akatsukis' to fight today,Kyusei.",Jun said with a smile. "Now,I will read off the squads,squad one..."

As he spoke Kyusei,Kisuke,and Asuka carried on their own conversation in whispers. "So,do you think we'll be teamed up?",Asuka wondered aloud.

Kisuke nodded. "Don't you remember what I pointed out before,each of us has different variety of specialties that go along perfectly with one another. We've also done a lot of training together,and even the village elders and the Hokage know we have some of the best chemistry among Genin groups in history. So,it's likely we'll be placed on the same team.",he explained to them both,for the third or fourth time.

Kyusei nodded happily,"Yeah,I hope you're right!!",he said.

Then their attention was drawn to Jun sensei,"Team six,Kyusei Onigetsu..." Kyusei looked anxious. "Kisuke Tensai..." The two looked happy,and nervous at the same time. "...and,Ayame Suki." The trio looked devastated. Then Jun quickly said,"Oh,wait. Oops,how embarrassing read the wrong name!! Ayame is on team seven,I meant,Asuka Nushi."

All three were relieved and then gave Jun-sensei the most evil look ever. "Dumb ass,I thought we were going to be seperated from Asuka.",Kyusei said.

"I know,I was so terrified that you two would be together,and I'd be all alone.",Asuka said.

After the sensei finished the last teams,he said,"Alright,your teachers will be arriving soon. I'm being sent off on a mission,so I must go now. I'm trusting you all to behave!" Then he left.

Kyusei sat for a while,talking with Kisuke and Asuka. "Wait!! I just got a brilliant idea!!",he said with excitement filling his voice. He had their attention,and said,"Alright,well we're in the Ninja Academy. It's likely they have all sorts of scrolls on ninjutsu and stuff,we should find one and learn a jutsu from our chakra natures.",he said,in a hushed,but excited voice.

"That's actually a great idea.",Kisuke commented,looking pleased and surprised. "Oh wait,what if our sensei gets here while we're searching for scrolls?",he said,lowering his hope.

Asuka smiled. "One of us will go and get a scroll for each of us. I know just where they're at!",she said,with a confident smile.

After she had left,Kisuke and Kyusei waited for a while,and she returned. Asuka had the scrolls concealed in her bag. She pulled them out,and handed a scroll to each of them. Kisuke's had a kanji that meant roughly,"Lightning". Kyusei's,"Wind",and her own said,"Water". The three began reading the scrolls.

"We should hold onto these,and learn all the techniques in them!! It might be a while before we can do some of them,seeing as they go up to B-rank.",Kyusei commented.

Before long they were the last three in the room. "Let's try this out,since we're all alone!!",Kyusei said,hopping down to the front of the classroom. He made some hand seals and said,"Wind Style: Gust Rush Jutsu!!" After swinging his right arm,a small gust of wind picked up and hit the wall,knocking down an old scroll that read,"Diligence equals mastery!!". Kyusei sighed,"Guess I need to practice."

They all practiced a little,trying not to tear up the room. By the end,they looked around and saw that the room was pretty trashed,burned,and soaked in some places. "Hm....maybe we should wait _outside _of the room...",Kyusei suggested. They all nodded.

As soon as they got in the hall,they saw a tall man walking toward the room. He blonde had hair that spiked up and pointed to the back,and blue eyes. He had a black long-style Konoha headband. He wore the Jonin jacket,but it was unzipped and under it were bandages that covered his chest,and past his shoulders just above his elbows. He wore black pants,with orange around the pockets,and two orange stripes down the sides of the pant legs. "So,you three might be my team,Team Six?",he asked.

The trio nodded. "So,you are our sensei huh?",Kyusei asked.

"Yeah,that's right. Come with me.",he said plainly,and turned around.

When they stopped,they were at a large training field. There were three stumps in front of a dark blue stone,with writing over it. "Alright,let me introduce myself.",their sensei began. He faced them and said,"My name is Kesshi. Kesshi-sensei to you guys,if you don't mind. Kesshi,",he smiled and continued,",Uzumaki."

The three smiled widely,each recognized the name. "So you are descended from two former Hokage?",Asuka asked. Kesshi nodded.

"Alright,you three. We'll will be doing a survival exercise as our first mission. This will be no ordinary survival exercise,it will be much tougher. You three must fight me to take one of these...",Kesshi said,pulling a bell from his pocket,"...If you get one you pass,if you don't you fail. There are two bells,so one of you will definitely fail." The trio looked frightened. "And if you fail,you will be sent back to the academy to redo your training.",he finished.

The trio jumped almost out of their skin. "WHAT?!! What do you mean,'redo our training'?!!",Kyusei shouted. "What was all that graduation shit for,if we're gonna have to do this?!!"

Kesshi sighed. "That was to rule out the ones who had no chance of becoming Genin. Alright,let's get started now.",he said,ending discussion.

_One of us is going back to the academy. One of us is going back to the academy. One of us is going back to the academy._ Kyusei repeated in his mind. _Alright,I know what to do._ "Fine,we'll play your game,and we'll win!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Power and Teamwork

Kyusei jumped right at Kesshi,without hesitation. He pulled a kunai from his pouch,and flung it at Kesshi's head. Instinctively,the sensei ducked,and avoided with ease. Then Kyusei slid across the ground,and attempted to trip up Kesshi. Kesshi jumped back,and then dove forward,delivering a powerful punch to Kesshi's stomach.

_Kyusei is fighting hard,he really wants to win. Does this mean..._ Asuka wondered,_....did he...forget about us? Do we not matter anymore...? Has it always been this way,is his survival more important then ours....?_ Asuka was about to cry,she was trembling all over. She knew this would happen,this test was tearing apart their friendship. Kisuke would probably be the same.

Sure enough,Kisuke launched into action as well. He tried to hit the sensei from behind,who avoided,causing Kisuke to hit Kyusei in the chest. "Sorry man,accident.",he said.

Kyusei nodded,and the two stood again. "Hey,Asu!! Get over here,we're gonna need to use teamwork on this one!!",he called to her.

Her trembling stopped. She looked up,and saw Kyusei smiling at her like he used to. _I was so stupid,of course. Nothing like that would ruin our friendship. We'll always be together. _Asuka realized. "Right,let's do this."

They all attacked together this time. Asuka tried to punch Kesshi in the face,who ducked it,leaving Kisuke to sweep his feet. Sensei jumped. Then Kyusei jumped at him,and made contact with a powerful kick to sensei's chest.

Their teacher jumped back a ways,and recovered. "Not bad,but can you get the bells with that teamwork of yours?",he asked them.

The trio nodded. "Hell yeah it can!! Nothing,absolutely nothing can beat our teamwork!!",Asuka shouted,smiling fiercely.

"Right Asu,together nothing will stop us!! Right Kisuke?",Kyusei shouted.

"Yeah,if you say so. All the same,as amazing as we know we are,let's not drop our guard.",Kisuke said with a confident smile.

_Yes,they're confident. If Jun was right with what he said,they have reason to be. He told me all about their teamwork. He also mentioned his theory on Kyusei. I guess it's possible he is from _that_clan,but I want to see for myself. _Kesshi thought.

Kesshi engaged them this time,he made lightning-fast hand seals and shouted,"Wind Style: Devastation!!" Then made more signs and shouted,"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!!" Kesshi cast his fire into the burst of wind,making a huge amount of fire flying at the trio. They would be unable to dodge,Kesshi then attacked Kisuke relentlessly before the young Genin could recover.

He hit him with a large barrage of punches,and he flew back into a tree. "Shinobi Battle Skill No. 1:Taijutsu.",Kesshi said.

_It seems Kyusei really cares about his friends,so I'm going to do something really mean now. _Kesshi thought. He made hand signs and thought,_Evil Illusion:Demonic Fatality Jutsu_. "Shinobi Battle Skill No. 2:Genjutsu.",he said.

He cast the illusion on Kyusei,who hadn't noticed. Looking over to Asuka,Kyu said,"Hey,Asu!! Keep your guard up,he took out Kisuke with no-"

Before he could finish Kesshi emerged with a large sword. He bunted Asu in the nose with its hilt,and punched her hard in the throat. Then he took the sword and cut her straight through the chest. Blood splattered across the ground,and some hit Kyusei's face. The illusion of Asuka fell,dead.

Kyusei stood there,staring in awe at her lifeless body. He shook and muttered,"no....no...." Then he looked at his sensei and yelled,"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL HER?!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU WORTHLESS SCUM?!!!" Kyusei's body became surrounded with that silver chakra,it covered his body in a silver aura. He spoke again,but his voice was more demonic than natural. "I am going to rip out your heart,and smash it into nothing!! YOU HEAR ME?!! I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU!!!! You are not going to get away with killing her,she was one of the most important people in my life!!!"

Kesshi looked frightened. Kyusei's silver chakra,allowed him to shatter the Genjutsu. He was screaming at Kesshi,then he saw Asuka still alive. The chakra started to calm down but was still faintly there. It seemed like he had regained control.

"Asuka...",he whispered. "Y-you're alright? Thank god,then it was just genjutsu!",he said,relieved.

She nodded,and looked frightened. _Wh-what was that? What just happened there? Where'd that chakra come from? It seems like the sensei used genjutsu,and it enraged Kyu somehow,causing that chakra maybe? What angered him so much though? Wait..._ She was thinking. "Did you ask if I was alright? Oh!! I recognized two of those hand seals now,sensei used the Demonic Fatality Jutsu!! And that means,Kyu saw...me...die..."

Asuka smiled at him,and ran to hug Kyusei. "Um...Asuka,what's up...?",he asked awkwardly.

"I never realized Kisuke and I meant that much to you. I'm glad we do.",she said crying a little. She wiped her tears,and looked back at the sensei. "But you,will have to lose those bells now!!"

Kisuke was standing again,he was walking forcefully toward the two others. "L-let's get him guys.",he said in a forced tone.

The trio faced their sensei,and Kyu said,"You aren't even gonna get away with faking it!! We will beat you!!"

They ran at Kesshi,who ducked Kyu's first kick. Kisuke jumped and punched at Kesshi,but he grabbed the Genin's fist and threw him to the side. Asuka ran up,and attacked with a kunai,but the sensei kicked her in the gut,causing her to drop the kunai.

The three stood side by side. Then Kesshi said to them,"Now,Shinobi Battle Skill No.3..." He formed hand seals speedily,and continued,"Ninjutsu!! Wind Style: Tunneling Wind Jutsu!!"

A large tunnel of wind surrounded the three Genin,who took severe damage while inside of it. It left small cuts all over their bodies,and threw them all over the place. When it finally passed they all stood,completely exhausted by the looks of it.

"So,is it over now? You put up a great fight,but I won it seems-",the sensei looked at Kyu with a little bit of shock.

Kyusei was forming hand seals again,with more speed than you'd think possible after that last attack. "Wind Style: Inwards Gale Jutsu!!",he shouted. A small wind pulled on their sensei,but didn't move him at all. Then there was a twinkle,and the two bells were in the hands of Kyusei,who gave them to Asuka and Kisuke.

"You two pass.",Kyu said,with a smile. "I planned this from the start,you two are the ones to go on not me.",he told them.

"No way. You got the bells not us!!",Asuka said. "You should pass,you and Kisuke. I'll be fine going back to the academy."

Kisuke shook his head. "No,you two. I'm obviously the most skilled of us all,"he smiled jokingly,"I should go back,it'll be less of a hassle for me."

Kesshi smiled widely. "None of you are going back to the academy. You all pass,the goal of this wasn't to get the bells,but to show me that you can put the squad ahead of yourselves. You passed. I'm glad you did so well,and you even got the bells too. I was surprised.",he told them all.

The three jumped with excitement. "So we all pass?!",Kyusei shouted. "Yahoo!!"

Asuka hugged the boys,and said,"We did it!! All three of us are Genin now!!"

Kisuke nodded,and said,"It only gets harder from here on out though."

"Tomorrow,our first mission. Meet me at the entrance to the Ninja Academy.",Kesshi-sensei told them. He gave them the thumbs up,and disappeared into smoke.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Mission

The morning sun was shining down on the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Kyusei Onigetsu was just waking up now. He looked at his clock,_Okay,I have about an hour before we meet up with Kesshi-sensei_,Kyusei thought.

He got up,got prepared,and ate his breakfast. This left thirty minutes for the meeting,it'd take him about ten to get there,so he'd be early. "Well,the early bird gets the worm!!",he said,and headed off to the meeting spot.

When he arrived he saw that Asuka was even earlier than he. "Oh,hey Asuka! I thought I'd be the first one here.",he said,smiling.

Asuka looked over. When she saw it was Kyusei,she smiled too and waved. "Glad you made it early too. I was afraid I'd get so bored,I've only been here five minutes and I'm already bored out of my mind!!",she said.

"You've always been that way,it's no fun by yourself. I'm the same way,so I like having friends around.",Kyusei replied.

Asuka nodded. "So,what's it like Kyu....",she said,and looked a little awkward. "...you know,having nobody around at home?" Asuka had wanted to ask him this for a long time,but always backed out,for fear of getting Kyu angry,or even sad.

Kyusei stood silent for a minute. Then his lips moved,and he began to speak,"It's....lonely. You feel really alone sometimes,like you have nobody to care about you. It feels really...empty,and you feel like breaking down and giving up sometimes...but you know you can't." These words were spoken in a tone that didn't seem like it belonged to the Kyusei Asuka had known.

He sounded,deep,and more thoughtful than ever before. The look in his eye reflected the same loneliness he spoke of.

"It sounds like it's really hard to bare sometimes.",Asuka replied sympathetically.

_Damn it,I've said too much. It's not like this is her problem,and I don't need her worrying about me. _Kyusei thought to himself. "No,it's fine. It's really not as big as I made it seem.",he lied to her.

"Kyu,I know that's a lie. You always try to keep your problems to yourself,trying to act all strong. I don't care how many burdens you keep to yourself,that doesn't make you strong. Share these things with your friends,we want to help you.",Asuka said. She smiled kindly towards Kyusei,different than before,it was much deeper than the usual smile.

Kyusei smiled back to her. "You're right,I'm sorry. I guess I'm always a little foolish huh? That's why it's so good to have you around!!",he said.

_Kyusei,I'm glad that you were comfortable enough to share that with me,even if it was accidental. I really love knowing how important I am to others. _Asuka thought.

Then Kisuke arrived,and said hello to them both. "Looks like you two were early. Or maybe you planned it that way,so you could be alone together.",he said jokingly.

Kyusei and Asuka blushed,embarrassedly. "Whatever!!",Kyusei replied. "So,sensei should be getting here soon.",he said,looking around for Kesshi.

As if on cue,Kesshi popped out of a burst of smoke beside Kisuke. "Hello squad!!",he said,smiling. "Alright,everyone is here. Today's mission is a pretty good one!! I went ahead and selected one,trust me you are going to love it!!",he told them all.

Asuka looked excited. "Tell us then sensei,don't keep it a secret!! Come on,what is it?!",she asked.

Kesshi smiled. "Today,we are lucky enough to have been selected to...",he started,dragging out the answer. "...Teach history to the Feudal Lord's son!!",he finished.

The trio all lost the faces of excitement,replaced by irritated faces. "Teaching history...? You call that....a.....MISSION?!!",Kyusei shouted angrily.

"Well you are Genin,meaning you get D-rank assignments. The lowest amount of skill are required on these.",Kesshi responded.

"D...rank...?",Kyusei asked,looking completely lost.

Kesshi sighed. "You have no idea how the mission system works do you?",he asked,already knowing the answer. Then he explained the difficulty ranking system for missions,and who they are assigned to. "Get it now?",he asked after finishing the explanation.

"Yeah I get it.",Kyusei said back. "BUT IT'S A LOAD OF BULL!!",he added loudly. "Stupid D-rank missions are completely worthless!! Who calls tutoring a mission?! This is so damn annoying!!"

Kesshi disappeared,only to reappear behind Kyusei,holding the young boy tight in a headlock. "No complaining. Oh and by the way,I cannot control what you say,but children really shouldn't say such words as 'damn'.",he said,releasing Kyusei.

When the trio arrived at the Feudal Lord's mansion,they saw a pair of Anbu ranked guards. "Do you all have permission to enter the Feudal Lord's house?",the larger one with dark brown hair asked.

Kesshi nodded. "Here.",he said,pulling out a sheet of paper and showing it to them. "This was given to me by the Hokage herself.",he said.

The black haired guard examined it. "Alright,this looks like Suki signed this down here.",he said.

"It's Lady Hokage,you can't just call her Suki now!!",the other guard said.

"Whatever,anyway,you two can pass."the blonde one said.

As they entered the building,Kyusei asked,"Why did that Anbu refer to Lady Hokage by her real name? Aren't they usually the most respectful towards the Hokage about this stuff?"

Kesshi sighed. "Well,yes,usually. I suppose I should explain.",he started. "As you know,she's only been Hokage for about two months now. When intel was leaked that she was a candidate for Hokage,some people doubted it. You see,she had only been a Chunin. Lady Hokage was afraid to kill,and feared the death of comrades. Some believed that she only became Hokage because the last Hokage was her father. Too be honest,I don't question the council's judgement,but I have my own doubts about whether or not she is capable.",he explained to them.

Kyusei nodded. "I see,still,calling her by her first name? The Hokage deserves more respect than that.",he said.

Then they entered the Feudal Lord's main room. He approached them with a welcoming smile. "I see that you four are the shinobi sent to teach my son history. My name is Kakan Sousui,as you already know.",he said. "Seishitsu,get down here!!",he called toward the stairs in the back.

A boy,about nine years old,came down and walked over to them. "Hello Konoha ninjas,my name is Seishitsu. I guess you will be tutoring me in history then?",he said.

"That's right.",Kesshi said. "We'll be helping you in your studies for the next month."

_A MONTH?!! Nobody said it was a whole month!! Gah,this is so frustrating!!_ Kyusei thought. Kesshi seemed to know this by the look on his face,and gave Kyusei a stern look.

"I respect you,Jonin sir,but those three look only a little older than me. I doubt they're capable of teaching me anything of importance.",he said arrogantly.

Kyusei looked angry now,but before he could do anything Kakan spoke,"Seishitsu!! These three may be young,but they are official ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato. They are most assumably respectable."

After Seishitsu went up stairs again,Kakan spoke once more. "Sorry about that. My son has a bit of a superiority complex. I do hope you can maintain patience around him,it's hard even for me. Anyway,I have marked your rooms upstairs. I'm afraid that I only have three grand guest rooms,so two will either have to share or stay in a lower rated room."

"I'm sure Kyu and Kisuke won't mind sharing. They are best friends after all.",Kesshi said. "Anyway,seeing as it's late we should all go to bed and unpack in the morning. Goodnight.",he said,disappearing into smoke again.


	5. Chapter 5: Things Heat Up

The next morning,Kyusei woke up to an empty room. He went downstairs and followed the sound of talking in a nearby room. Upon entering,he saw that his team,Kakan,Seishitsu,and a woman he did not recognize,all eating breakfast.

Kesshi was talking with Seishitsu now,Kyusei overheard,"...these two clans had been bitter enemies,but now sided to create Konohagakure no Sato. The Uchiha and Senju clans."

"Oh,you're finally up!! Come sit by me.",Asuka said,noticing Kyusei before anyone else did. "We all thought you'd end up sleeping in."

Kyusei yawned,and said,"Yeah,well I'm up. Anyway,can I get some breakfast?" Kyusei was pretty hungry now that he noticed it.

Kesshi stopped his teaching of Seishitsu,and turned to Kyusei. "Manners Kyu,we're in the home of the Feudal Lord. It's generous that he's letting us sleep and eat here,don't seem ungrateful.",he told the Genin.

"Now,now.",Kakan started. "Don't act like I'm so generous for these actions,it's purely hospitality. I'm grateful that you'll educate my son in the history of Konoha,and I show this gratitude through allowing you to eat and sleep in my home.",he said.

The woman looked over to their servant. "Would you be kind enough to get this young man some breakfast?",she asked. Although you could tell it was an order,not a request,but she said it in a kind tone. The woman was very beautiful,she had long brown hair and bright green eyes. "Hello young man,I am Aisi Sousui,Kakan's wife."

"Nice to meet you ma'am,I'm Kyusei Onigetsu!",he said cheerfully,with a kind smile.

The woman dropped her chopsticks on the table suddenly. She looked at Kyusei,and her eyes widened. Kakan did something similar,he too looked shocked. "Did you say...Onigetsu?",the Feudal Lord asked.

Kyusei nodded slowly. "Um...yeah,I did.",he told them,feeling awkward.

Kesshi spoke up between the awkwardness,saying,"Why is the name 'Onigetsu' a surprise to you. Have you met someone else with that name?" Kesshi seemed curious,perhaps for the same reason as Kyusei.

_Both my mother and father disappeared. My father is said to have left before I was born,nobody in Konoha knew much about him. My mother just disappeared two years ago,nobody knows where she went. If they know either of them,I might be able to find them._ Kyusei thought,curiosity filling his thoughts.

"Yes...we did. Two...actually. One was a man,I can't remember his first name to well,but his last one was definitely Onigetsu. He passed by about thirteen years ago,and a woman came by two years ago named Shiori Onigetsu.",Kakan replied. "Are you related to either?"

Kyusei nodded slowly. "Mother...she was here...? I...never would've guessed. So,she passed through here after leaving...",he said,mainly to himself not anyone else.

Asuka put her arm gently around Kyusei. "Stay calm Kyusei,I know this stuff is hard on you.",she whispered to him.

Kyusei didn't move much. _Why mom? Why did you leave suddenly,without even saying goodbye? Without so much as a letter telling my why you've left? _He asked himself.

"Sensei,can I take Kyu up to his bed,he might want to relax a little.",Asuka asked calmly. Kesshi merely nodded.

When they got up there,she helped Kyusei into the bed. "There,just relax. I'll stay here...if it'll make you feel less lonely. It might get boring up here alone...I'll only stay if you want though.",she said.

"Yeah,I'd like that.",Kyusei said,thinking hard about his mother now. He always ended up in thought over this matter when it was brought up,and now there was so much more to think about. Why was she here? What did she do while here? Did she mention anything to the Feudal Lord or his family? It was all running through his head. "Asuka...",he whispered.

She looked at him,calmly smiling a comforting smile. "Yes?",she responded,keeping a comforting tone.

"You...um...you and Kisuke,won't ever...",he broke off,and looked like he was fighting something back. "You won't leave...will you?",he asked,choking over the last words.

Asuka wrapped her arms around Kyusei,and held him tightly. "Never. Not in a million years. You'll always have me." She blushed from beyond his sight,and added,"a-and Kisuke."

"I'm glad.",he said in a choked voice,she knew he was crying if only a little. _I could never tell her how much I love her,but I'm glad she cares about me,even if it's not the same way I feel for her._ He thought.

_Kyusei,I hate seeing you like this. I'm so sorry that your mother and father left you behind,it's not fair. You are a great person,and I'll always be there because...I_,she was thinking as the door opened slowly.

Asuka looked over embarrassedly at Aisi who entered the room. "You two are close,I can tell.",she said,smiling. "Kyusei,let me tell you about...about your mother,if you want me to.",she said.

Kyusei nodded. "Yes,please,tell me everything.",he responded.

"When she came here,she was badly injured. We had the doctors fix her u-",as she spoke they heard a loud commotion downstairs.

The door burst open,and there stood a man wearing a completely black suit,covering his face and everything. He dashed at Aisi and pulled a kunai from his sleeve,delivering it into her kidney. "Sorry you couldn't finish your story.",he said in a wicked voice.

She fell down,and bled badly on the floor. Aisi gasped for air,and said in a forced voice,"You...you're from the...",before she finished he threw the kunai into her throat,and the blood splattered across the floor.

Kyusei and Asuka lay there stunned. They couldn't move a muscle,even as he walked menacingly towards them. "Boy,you are to come with me. And this girl,she,will have to die.",he said.

Kyusei shook his head vigorously,and stood,all trembling stopped. "No,I'm not letting you hurt her!!",he shouted. Then he felt a similar feeling as when he saw the illusion of Asuka's death,the silver chakra spun around him,not as powerful as before,but strong.

Kyusei launched at the masked man,and punched him hard across the face,the silver chakra formed around his fist as he did so,scarring the man's face and tearing parts of the mask.

The man removed his mask,revealing a pale face with long black hair. His tongue moved upward,and licked some of the trickling blood away. "Yes...you are the one I've been looking for.",he said,smiling evilly. He clapped his hands together,and violet purple chakra surrounded him,like Kyusei's silver. The man grew fang-like teeth,and grinned an malicious smile showing his fanged teeth. "Yes,definitely the one!"


	6. Chapter 6: Death's Bringer

The evil shinobi launched at Kyusei and Asuka,they couldn't do much but dodge. Kyusei jumped backwards and shouted,"Wind Style:Gust Rush Jutsu!!" After the hand seals were formed a burst of wind flew at the ninja,who sidestepped it easily. The wind hit the wall behind and left a small crack.

Then,in what seemed like a half-second,the ninja had Asuka on the ground,with a kunai ready to plunge into her throat. Kyusei jumped angrily,and gripped the man's right arm holding the kunai,then he struck the man repeatedly in the face,after that he took the arm he was holding,and threw the man into the wall.

The evil ninja stood up,and smiled wickedly. "You are definitely strong. No matter,I underestimated you,but not anymore.",he said.

Then in another half-second,the man was hit hard in the gut. Kesshi-sensei stood,holding his fist into the man's stomach. "Actually,I'm your opponent now.",he told the assassin.

The assassin disappeared,reappearing behind Kesshi. He pulled a sword from thin air,or so it seemed,as he put away his weapon summoning scroll. He swung it at Kesshi from behind,who turned hastily,sidestepped,and kneed the man in the chin.

Kesshi then rushed toward the assassin as he recovered. He delivered a punch to the face,and after the assassin fell on the floor,he kicked him hard in the nose.

The assassin vanished again,and reappeared with a powerful purple orb forming from the aura around him. He was smiling wickedly,about to throw it at Kesshi.

Kesshi only smiled. He held out his right hand,and held his left over his right. Then chakra began swirling around between his palms. Kesshi ran at the assassin,who threw the orb prematurely. Kesshi struck the ball with his chakra sphere,and broke right through it. He continued on and hit the assassin in the chest with the chakra,shouting,"Rasengan!!" The assassin flew into the wall behind him,leaving a large mark but doing little damage. "Huh,maybe I didn't hold back enough.",Kesshi said.

Kyusei and Asuka looked at Kesshi with amaze. "Wow...that was amazing sensei.",they both said in coordination.

"It's the Rasengan,a jutsu made by my great-grandfather,passed down through the family.",Kesshi explained.

"Yeah I know,the Rasengan was made by the Yondaime Hokage,and was his and Naruto Uzumaki's signature jutsu.",Kyusei told his sensei.

They met up downstairs,the Feudal Lord,Kisuke,who had appeared to be badly injured,and the three who fought the assassin. "I'm sorry to inform you,Lord Sousui,but I'm afraid...your wife,Aisi,is dead.",Kesshi said,in an apologetic voice.

Kakan froze. "N-no...not Aisi. My beloved?! How?! How could you let this happ-",he stopped. "No,I'm sorry,it's not your fault. You weren't hired to be bodyguards,I shouldn't have expected two Genin to save her from anyone sent on an assassination.",he apologized.

Kesshi nodded. "I understand,it's a terrible thing to lose someone you love. It's not something anyone should toy with.",he said,and it almost seemed like he looked right at Kyusei,as if remembering the training exercise.

Kyusei glimpsed at Asuka with a terrible thought,when she caught his eye neither looked away immediately. Then he looked over to Kisuke. He appeared to have been bandaged up,with bandages across his forehead and over his shoulders and across his torso. "That looks pretty bad,what happened?",Kyusei asked.

Kisuke looked up. "Well,when that guy appeared there was another with him. Sensei took him down quickly,but after sensei left,the guy got right back up. I managed to finish him off,and he fled,but I got badly injured. He used paper bombs and fire style.",Kisuke explained in response.

Kakan looked troubled. It was easy to imagine,seeing as his love,Aisi,had died now. He looked very saddened by this news,but wasn't about to cry. You could tell this would be something he would do on his own time,like that night probably. There were no signs of it now,but there would definitely be mourning that night.

Seishitsu came from around the corner near the entrance to the room. "Father...are the people gone now?",he asked,sounding fearful. Kakan nodded. "Why are you sad father,what happened...?",he asked his father,looking worried now.

Kakan was shaking. He leaned over and hugged his son tightly. "My son,forgive me and these shinobi,it was not their duty to protect her. It's my own fault for being unable to save her. Your mother,my wife,Aisi,is....",he was choking in his speech,and trying hard not to cry. "...she's dead."

Seishitsu looked awestruck. He pushed away from his father and ran to the stairs. When he turned,he was crying intensely. "YOU WORTHLESS SHINOBI!! You couldn't save my mother!! YOU ARE USELESS!!!",he shouted angrily and ran upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Loving Determination

Kisuke was set up to sleep in a treatment room downstairs while recuperating. Kyusei was laying in his bed quietly,not asleep,just laying there. He had a kunai laying on the dresser beside his bed,in case they came back. _I was unable to do anything. Seishitsu is right,I am worthless. I should've done more than stand there terrified. I'm so useless!!_ He thought. _I'll never get anywhere doing nothing,just being afraid. I make myself sick. _He told himself.

Then he heard the door open slightly. Kyusei put his hand around the kunai by his bed. When it opened,he prepared to throw it,but was glad he didn't when he saw Asuka's face. "Oh,it's just you. You scared me for a second there Asu.",he said quietly.

Asuka smiled. "I'm glad you're awake.",she whispered,shutting the door behind her quietly. "I wanted to talk with you for a little bit. If that's okay...",she told him.

Kyusei nodded,and sat up,then patted the bed beside him. "Sit here,if you want...",he said in reply.

Asuka moved over to the spot,and Kyusei couldn't take his eyes off of her. She sat down,and looked at him. "So...um....well...",she looked nervous about what she wanted to say. "If it's too awkward,or personal....just say so,but....",she sighed,and continued,"...just how much....do I....well...mean to you....?",she asked.

Kyusei was a little nervous now. She was asking for the truth. _What should I say...? Oh man this is bad,what if I say something totally ridiculous?!!_ He thought. "Well...you know,a lot. I,well,I um....",he cut off. "...I love you." Then blushed deeply and added,"You know,like a sister!"

Asuka smiled. She caught him now,and he knew it. But for some reason,his nerves were gone,he was glad she knew now. Then he was even happier as she leaned in and hugged him,like before only it felt so much warmer this time. "I'm glad,because I love you too.",she said,holding her arms around his shoulders.

Kyusei put his arms around her as well. Then he smiled. "Really? That means we...we can be together....you know like..."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend.",she finished for him.

"Yeah.",he said and smiled. Then he laid back on the bed,and whispered,"You want to...join me...?"

Asuka blushed. "You mean like....we...um....do....**that**?",she asked embarrassedly.

Kyusei shook his head vigorously. "No,no,that's not at all what I meant.",he said extremely embarrassed,and blushing intensely. "I just meant,lay here...that's all."

"Oh.",she replied,looking half relieved,half disappointed at the same time. "Well...okay.",she said,and laid back also.

The two looked at each other awkwardly,not knowing what to do or say. Finally Asuka whispered,"Kyu? Will you hold me?" Kyusei nodded,and put his arms around her,and held her closely. "I was wondering...if it's not too personal...what do you think of your mother?",she asked.

Kyusei looked like he was in thought. After a minute he said,"Well...I can't hate her,because I don't know why she left me. I knew she was a really great person,she did watch over me before running away. I don't know why she would've just left,but..." This seemed like he'd been thinking about the same question for quite sometime. "...I can't hate,or love her,until I know why.",he finished.

Asuka thought about that. "I guess that's reasonable. So...do you feel comfortable...telling me these things?",she asked. Kyusei nodded. "Good. It makes me happy that you do.",she said. They both lay quietly,and looked at each other,and without noticing they both fell asleep.

The door to Kyusei's room opened early in the morning,Kesshi entered through it. He saw Asuka and Kyusei laying there together. Then he said loudly,"Wake up,naughty children."

They both sprang out of bed,and looked at Kesshi with embarrassment. "Oh...um...hi,sensei!",Kyusei said,smiling.

"I can't believe this,at such a young age. I'd never know you were both so irresponsible like this.",Kesshi said,implying something.

Asuka blushed and shouted,"Shut up sensei!! We didn't even do **that**!!" She looked pretty embarrassed,and mad.

Kesshi chuckled. "You expect me to believe that two teenagers,more or less,stayed together in the same bed without doing **that**? Do I look stupid?",he asked,still smiling.

This time Kyusei got angry. "Yeah,because we didn't do **that**!! We're twelve,by the way,not teenagers yet. It's not like we are going to do something stupid!!",he shouted to his sensei.

Kesshi chuckled again. "Only joking around,I trust both of you. That doesn't mean I'll let you sleep together on every mission though,maybe you just hadn't thought of it.",he laughed again," Really though,breakfast is waiting.",he finished.

The two came downstairs,to the dining room where breakfast was being served. "Good morning everyone!!",Kyusei said cheerfully.

He looked at Seishitsu,who was just staring into his food,not touching anything. Kakan was eating slowly,and looked completely unaware of his surroundings. The two were obviously mourning the loss of Aisi. It was a sad site to witness,the usually confident and cheerful Feudal Lord eating mourningly,looking as if he wanted to end his life there. The young Seishitsu,usually energetic to an extent,and talking about his superiority,now sitting almost lifeless. If you couldn't see him blinking,or breathe heavily now and then,one might think he was dead in his chair.

Kisuke looked up at Kyusei and Asuka,he was still injured,and sat in a wheelchair,obviously having been wheeled here by a servant or doctor. "Asuka,Kyusei,good morning.",he said quietly. Was he too mourning the death of Aisi? Of course it was natural to be sad about it,but someone with little connection wouldn't appear this sad.

_It's my fault she's dead_,he told himself mentally. _I was right there,and did nothing!! I could have moved in time to save her,even if it killed me!! I,I was terrified!! I'm completely useless. Lord Kakan and Seishitsu both saw it,they know I could've helped,it wouldn't shock me if they hated me completely now_,he thought,angry towards himself.

Kyusei leaned toward Asuka. He whispered in her ear,"I'm going to train. I'll be in the back courtyard,where the guards train. If you need me I'll be there." Then he turned and walked toward the exit without another word.

Kesshi looked toward him. "You don't plan on skipping breakfast do you? It's not like you have anywhere you need to be.",he said,looking like he was trying to see into Kyusei's mind.

"I'm not hungry,and yes I have somewhere very urgent to be.",Kyusei told him,looking back momentarily,and then exiting.

He was walking down the stairs now,and thinking. _I have the slightest idea of what Kakan feels like. I witnessed the death of a loved one,even if it was only an illusion. I know,if only barely,what he feels. I don't want to feel that complete feeling though,so I have to be strong. _He was thinking to himself,and looking straight ahead with determination filling his eyes. _I make a life-long vow upon my family blood,I will never let my loved ones die as long as I can move a single muscle in my body!! Should I fail,I have no right to call myself a shinobi,or even a worthy human._


End file.
